Sky Chord::
by Underword
Summary: Para Thalassa , Jove Justice fue algo más que un músico. Fue el amor de su vida, el hombre que la hizo conocer el maravilloso mundo de la música, el padre de su querido hijo Apollo y el mismo hombre que la salvo de la oscuridad que atormentada dentro de su familia. Todo eso lo recordaba a la perfección tras ver su foto después de tantos años, él estaba vivo todavía…en su corazón.


**::Sky Chord::**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Para Thalassa , Jove Justice fue algo más que un músico. Fue el amor de su vida, el hombre que la hizo conocer el maravilloso mundo de la música, el padre de su querido hijo Apollo y el mismo hombre que la salvo de la oscuridad que atormentada dentro de su familia. Todo eso lo recordaba a la perfección tras ver su foto después de tantos años, él estaba vivo todavía…en su corazón.

 **Género: Romance/Humor/ Crimen**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Advertencia: Ace Attorney the Spirit of Justice Spoilers!**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **N/A: No estoy familiarizada con el nuevo juego de Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice, tan sólo escribo lo que he escuchado de Wikia. Están advertidos que esto es spoiler del videojuego.** **  
** **Finalmente me he enterado quien era el padre de Polly, así que eso me dio la razón suficiente de escribir esta historia. Pobre Padre de Polly TT_TT, el murió!** **  
**

 **E** **stoy haciendo proyectos sobre escribir fic's de post Ace Attorney The Spirit of Justice. Quiero que sepan que me encanta mucho la pareja ThalassaxJove, he notado ciertas señales de Thalassa en el epílogo cuando recibe la foto de su primer marido. Para serles sincera me encanta más esa pareja que ThalassaxZak o ThalassaxValant, porque al haber visto sus acciones egoístas en el Apollo Justice Ace Attorney no me agradan ninguno de los dos.**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten de éste fin. Muy pronto continuaré subiendo más historias también hay una historia que me he imaginado sobre la vida de Thalassa, así que lo subiré una vez que haya terminado.** **  
**

 **Ace Attorney no me pertenece son obras de Capcom**

* * *

 **::Sky Chord::**

 **Drabble**

\- _Jove Justice… -_

Fue hace mucho tiempo que había escuchado ese nombre.

Pronunciarlo era como si probara de nuevo, algún sabor que su boca degusto hace mucho tiempo.

Recordar su nombre la hizo evocar un sinfín de recuerdos de su vida anterior antes que una bala la "matara". Su mente comenzó a rebuscar en su memoria perdida, seleccionar una de ellas y reproducirla con imágenes y voces que creyó haberlos olvidado.

Lo recordaba perfectamente mientras sus ojos examinaron cuidadosamente la imagen del hombre de la fotografía, para no perder ni un solo detalle que la llevaran a alguna pista de sus recuerdos lejanos.

 _Jove Justice_

En ese mismo instante, se reprodujo la imagen del mismo hombre. Pero esta vez, la sonreía cálidamente, sus ojos castaños la miraban lleno de amor y ternura y de sus labios salía una voz intensa pero llena de armonía…como una melodía que la envuelve y la lleva por los aires.

- _Thalassa…-_

La manera que su nombre salió de sus labios, era completamente distinto a las voces que había escuchado de su padre, de Zak y de Valant.

La voz le llamaba con tanta calidez, tanta ternura y tantos otros sentimientos que eran difíciles de distinguir.

Por alguna razón, se sentía a salvo. Sin miedo sin ninguna preocupación hacia lo desconocido.

Otra imagen que le vino a la mente fue ese hombre, esta vez sentado en una banqueta con una guitarra descansando sobre su regazo, a donde estaba parado parecía un escenario muy familiar. No tardó en reconocer el lugar, se trató de la Compañía Gramarye, a donde fue en su vida anterior como Thalassa Gramarye.

Como no olvidarlo, había conocido a ese hombre llamado " _Jangly Justice_ " en un espectáculo que su padre, se ha tomado la molestia de invitarlo. Fue un momento único cuando lo escuchó cantar, sus canciones fueron tan bellas parecía como si aquel músico creó magia con su música.

Quien hubiera pensado que haberlo conocido en ese momento, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Su corazón fue entregado por los ojos, la voz y la música de Jangly Justice.

Después de haber tratado de mostrar quien era pero impedido por las sombras de la fama de su familia y haber querido complacer los deseos de su padre, Thalassa por primera vez se sintió que podía ser ella misma delante de Jove.

Con su familia siempre se sintió que tenía que hacer lo que hacían: la magia. La magia que su padre lo había fundado y habría revolucionado llevándola a la edad de oro. Y ella, siendo su hija, sería la próxima que heredaría su legado.

Su relación con sus compañeros fue, al principio, llena de amistad y confianza. Pero más tarde cuando crecieron, todo cambió, ambos parecían estar tensos y comenzaron a competir por quien se ganaría la mano de la hija de Magnifi.

Thalassa no pudo evitar sentirse molesta. Estaba harta que todos la conocieran por ser la "hija del gran mago Magnifi" y no por quien era ella.

Se sintió dolida que sus compañeros la vieran como un trofeo y nunca por amor verdadero.

Además, le dolió mucho no haber recibido la aceptación de su padre que se haya enamorado de un, según él, un triste músico con su guitarra que no tenía nada que ofrecer. Su padre dijo que se olvidara, que se alejara y sería lo mejor para ella quedarse en la Compañía y casarse con un buen candidato como Zak, que era su alumno favorito.

Recordó la discusión que tuvo después de oír aquello, fue la primera vez, que Thalassa se había revelado contra su padre y las duras palabras que escaparon de sus labios fueron "Parece que sólo te importa la Compañía más que a tu propia hija".

Fue la última vez que vio a su padre, sus compañeros y la Compañía.

Fue la última vez que vio a su familia antes de abandonarlos.

Abandonó la magia, abandonó la Compañía y abandonó a su familia para estar con el hombre que se había enamorado y ser libre para siempre.

Recordó el momento en que decidió pasar el resto de su vida con Jove, a través del matrimonio. No fue una boda extravagante como la mayoría de los cuentos de princesas. Aún así no le importó, tan sólo fueron ellos dos jurando su promesa de amor en una noche llena de estrellas, una brillante Luna plateada como testigos y una bella serenata escrita por Jove dedicada solamente para ella resonando por los aires.

Le hubiera gustado que su familia estuviera celebrando, sin embargo, nada podría ser mejor que esto. Definitivamente, no estaba arrepentida de dejar todo para estar con él. Con Jove Justice.

El otro momento más feliz de su vida fue cuando se enteraron de su embarazo. Jove estuvo feliz cuando recibió la noticia que sería padre. Se tomó muy en serio de cuidarlo y encontrar la manera de mantener a su pequeña familia.

Cuando nació su hijo Apollo, fue un regalo más bello que pudo recibir. El regalo de ella y Jove, un pedazo de felicidad que les dio la razón de seguir adelante.

Apollo Justice.

Sonaba perfecto para un niño como él.

Como el nombre de un héroe.

Después del nacimiento de su hijo, ella junto con su marido y su bebé decidieron viajar por el mundo para encontrar techo y comida además de cuidar a Apollo.

Su última parada fue un Reino lleno de misticismo y alegría llamada Khura'in.

Sin embargo, quien hubiera pensado que al separarse por razones laborales, cambiaría su vida para siempre.

La noche fatídica con fuego donde la Reina ha muerto, se llevó la vida de su marido y su bebé.

Recordó en su intento desesperado en encontrar a su hijo. Sintió su mundo destruirse en pedazos tras la noticia de la muerte de Jove, que no hubo sobreviviente en el incendio.

Thalassa no quiso creer que todo eso pasó, esto tenía que ser un mal sueño.

No quería creer que los perdió para siempre.

Perdió al amor de su vida y a su adorado hijo.

En una sola noche, con fuego y tragedia.

-Jove…Apollo… -

Su amada familia se fue para siempre.

Se había sentido perdida y confundida tras ese suceso, ya no tenía una razón para estar ahí. En un país extranjero donde perdió lo que más amaba.

Fue una razón para regresar a Estados Unidos, regresar a su familia de magos con sólo 19 años cabizbaja sin su esposo sin su hijo.

Suspiró, parecía haber aguardado la respiración después de haber tomado un momento en evocar recuerdos de su pasado.

-Usted ve, ya ha pasado la oportunidad de decir a ellos... Apollo ya está trabajando su propia oficina en el extranjero y Trucy muy pronto entrará a la Universidad -Le habló Phoenix tras un largo silencio después de entregar la foto a Thalassa- siento si estoy siendo grosero. Pero, ya no puedo seguir ocultando este secreto sin ser detectado… Apollo y Trucy ya son lo suficientemente maduros. Yo…

-Tiene razón, Sr. Wright -pronunció Thalassa- Lamento que haya tenido que cargar con este secreto, todo este tiempo…desde que he recuperado mi vista y mi memoria, he tenido mucho miedo como reaccionaría cuando se enterarán. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que decirles y tantas por las que disculparme…ellos son lo único valioso que me queda.

-Estoy seguro que ellos lo entenderán –

-Una vez he perdido lo que más amé -reflexionó, Phoenix no necesitaba preguntarlo. Tras haber sido testigo de aquella sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad de Thalassa al haber visto la fotografía de su primer marido, conocía la razón- No quiero perder a mis queridos hijos también.

-Entonces… ¿vas a decirles? -el abogado defensor no podía evitar sentirse esperanzado y aliviado por la noticia.

Thalassa asintió.

No había vuelta atrás, no tenía que seguir escondiéndose más.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Solamente, de haber mirado la fotografía de Jove fue lo suficiente para darle valor.

Era curioso, a pesar que ya no estaba más en este mundo, de sólo recordarlo se sentía protegida y con más confianza.

Jove siempre fue un sol para ella. Alegre, fuerte, brillante y cálido. Apollo era igual a su padre…

-Sí -asintió con más determinación- Llegó el momento. Ellos tienen que saber la verdad.

Estaba nerviosa pero ansiosa por volver a verlos otra vez.

Esperaría que puedan a ser familia otra vez.

Apollo y Trucy

Sus hermosos tesoros.

Muy pronto estaremos juntos.

 **Fin**


End file.
